The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent device and an electronic apparatus.
Conventionally, there have been disclosed electro-optical devices, such as organic electroluminescent (hereinafter, referred to as ‘organic EL’) display devices, having a structure in which an anode, a hole injecting layer, a light-emitting layer made of an electro-optical material, such as an EL material, a cathode, and the like are formed on a substrate in this order. Organic EL elements constituting the organic EL display device have a problem in that the deterioration of the electro-optical material for forming the light-emitting layer caused by the permeation of water or oxygen and the poor conductivity of the cathode caused by the permeation of water and oxygen shorten the life span of the light-emitting elements.
In order to solve the problem, conventionally, there has been disclosed a sealing structure in which light-emitting elements are formed on a supporting substrate and a surface of the supporting substrate having the light-emitting elements thereon is bonded to a counter substrate by adhesive resin to seal the light-emitting elements (for example, see Patent Document 1). In addition, Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which black matrix for shielding a region between pixels is provided on the counter substrate for sealing the light-emitting elements, and alignment marks are respectively provided on the surfaces of the counter substrate and the supporting substrate opposite to each other in order to precisely bond the two substrates.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-221916.